La primera luna
by Enchanted Crown
Summary: Si hay algo malo en la vida de un hombre lobo, es la primera transformación. Advertencia: Contiene ligeros spoilers de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial (nada grande, pero sí un pequeño detalle. Leer bajo su propio riesgo) Marcado como T por prevención.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido una tortura. Si existía una virtud que a Lucian le faltara, esa era la paciencia. La tormentosa espera solo hacía todo peor

Desde que había despertado con un lacerante dolor en el hombro, aquella mañana en la mansión Fairchild, sabía que algo no iba bien. No recordaba nada de lo acontecido la noche anterior—dos noches antes, según le dijeron. Había estado inconsciente por todo un día—, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su parabatai entrara en la habitación, explicándole todo. La mueca que Valentine portaba era sombría, y mientras hablaba, Luke inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia la herida en su hombro, mirándolo con incomprensión, y, por qué no aceptarlo, miedo. Hizo amago de levantarse del camastro que se hallaba en la enfermería de aquella casa, justo en el momento en que Jocelyn entraba en la habitación.

Ambos le ordenaron recostarse, argumentando que no estaba en condiciones de ir a ningún lado.

—Pero la Clave... ellos querrán... —empezó, con una voz algo ronca. Valentine lo cortó al instante.

—Sabes mis opiniones sobre la Clave. No les diremos nada, porque de todas formas no te va a pasar nada. —Jocelyn lo respaldó con un asentimiento. El tono que el rubio había usado no daba cabida a ningún tipo de protesta. Lucian siempre había envidiado esa confianza recia que Valentine tenía, no solo en sí mismo, sino en todos quienes lo rodeaban.

—El resto del Círculo sabe que fuiste herido, y que te encuentras aquí, pero nada más. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. —La voz de Jocelyn era más suave, y se podía escuchar un leve temor de trasfondo. Lucian simplemente asintió, demasiado abatido para hacer más, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada una vez más.

Allí había pasado, simplemente tendido en la cama, expectante por visitas, las cuales solo llegaban para cambiar los vendajes de su hombro, aplicarle más runas, y traerle la comida, por una semana. Luego del octavo día, cuando fue capaz de levantarse sin problema y de fingir que no le dolía, fue cuando finalmente le permitieron marcharse a la pequeña casa donde había pasado su infancia.

Desde la muerte de su padre, poco antes de que cumpliera quince años, la casa había estado prácticamente sola. Por supuesto, su hermana lo visitaba a diario, siendo la única persona responsable por él—gracias al Ángel, había cumplido los dieciocho solo unas semanas antes de la muerte de su padre; o de otra forma él hubiera terminado en un Instituto de algún lugar del mundo—desde prácticamente el abandono de su madre, pero ella vivía con su entonces prometido, Stephen Herondale, en la casa que él había heredado en Alicante.

Pensándolo mejor, un abatido Lucian se dirigió hacia la ciudad, queriendo buscar consuelo en aquella mujer que, con solo ocho años, había asumido el rol correspondiente a una madre, todo con tal de que él pudiera tener una infancia feliz. Las instrucciones de Valentine habían sido no contarle a nadie, pero estaba seguro que Amatis no sería un riesgo.

Cuando llegó, encontró la puerta principal abierta, y a su hermana en la sala, leyendo. Al escucharlo, ella levantó la mirada inmediatamente, y dejó su libro a un lado para abrazarlo, de una forma protectora. Luke ignoró el dolor en su hombro, y regresó el saludo con cariño.

—Por el Ángel, Lucian, estaba tan preocupada —exclamó su hermana, inspeccionándolo—. Valentine no nos permitió verte, dijo que debías...

Él la interrumpió de repente.

—Estoy bien, Amatis. Necesitaba reposo, y Valentine pensó que sería más conveniente si nadie me molestaba.

—Pero, ¿qué sucedió?

Ante esto, el muchacho se quedó callado un buen rato, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Lucian —pronunció Amatis con un tono un poco severo—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué herida pudo ser tan grave que requiriera aislamiento del mundo entero por una semana?

Él aún no levantaba la mirada, y su rostro se había crispado en una mueca de dolor.

—Un hombre lobo —dijo, en un susurro apenas audible. Su hermana se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de horror. Lucian levantó la mirada un momento, y lo que vio en los ojos de su hermana lo lastimó más que la propia herida en su hombro: repulsión, desprecio.

—Vete —dijo, y el muchacho podría jurar que, en ese momento, ella lo odiaba—. Vete. Abandona esta casa, y no vuelvas a poner un pie en ella, no hasta que estés seguro de que no eres un... un monstruo.

Eso desmoronó a Lucian. Su hermana era la única familia que le quedaba, y saberse rechazado por ella, uno de los grandes pilares de su niñez, lo despedazó. Sin embargo, logró contenerse lo suficiente para voltearse y llegar hasta la puerta.

—No le digas a nadie. Por favor. —Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió.

Luego de eso, casi corrió hasta la pequeña casa, donde se encerró y se permitió romperse. Lloró, de una manera que no lo hacía desde que su madre se fue con las Hermanas. Lloró como el niño temeroso que había sido, porque así se sentía en ese momento.

Valentine le había dicho una vez que llorar era inadecuado, porque eran guerreros, porque tenían que demostrar su fuerza. Pero en la soledad de la casita de sus padres, no le importaba. Allí nadie lo vería, y él no vería a nadie.

Las dos semanas siguientes habían transcurrido sin eventos, aunque con una lentitud apremiante. Lucian realizaba las actividades cotidianas casi mecánicamente, y no había vuelto a salir de su casa. Pasaba mañana, tarde y noche esperando, sumido en una impaciencia que apenas le permitía centrarse en otras actividades. De vez en cuando, Valentine o Jocelyn, o ambos, llegaban a revisar como estaba, pero se iban luego de unos cuantos minutos. Nadie más aparecía, supuso que por orden de su líder.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron años, la noche de la luna llena llegó. Y, desde poco antes del anochecer, Lucian ya estaba postrado en la ventana de su habitación, mirando, temeroso, hacia el cielo. Se decía a sí mismo que todo estaría bien, que nada iba a suceder y la mañana siguiente podría tener calma, y volver a dormir tranquilo, pero algo en su interior no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Se sentía tenso, pero se dijo a sí mismo que eran nervios, y que no estaba relacionado con el astro en el cielo.

Eran más de las 10:00 PM para el momento en que miró su reloj, y, creyendo por un momento que el momento de incertidumbre había terminado, se levantó para irse a la cama. Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió.

Cuando habían estudiado a los hombres lobo en la Academia, se había mencionado vagamente como la primera transformación era la peor. Tiempo después, Lucian sería testigo viviente de eso. Un momento se encontraba bien, y al siguiente, sintió como si diez mil cuchillos filosos se clavaran en todo su cuerpo. Cayó al piso de golpe en un inaguantable dolor, que parecía consumir todo su ser de adentro hacia afuera. Nada más que el dolor ocupaba su mente, y estaba seguro que hubo un instante en el que incluso perdió la capacidad de respirar. Cualquier forma de muerte sería mejor que la inmensa tortura en la que se hallaba. Porque esta no solo era física, con todos y cada uno de sus huesos rompiéndose y desfigurándose, adaptándose a su nueva forma, sus órganos deteniendo sus funciones para alterar su tamaño y la insoportable falta de aire. No, también era psicológica, porque, como Cazador de Sombras, y más importante, integrante del Círculo de Raziel, sabía lo que significaba. Una deshonra para su familia y todos quienes lo apreciaban, una vergüenza para el Círculo. Se había vuelto una de las mismas criaturas que cazaban. Logró abrir los ojos un momento—sus lentes habían caído al suelo cuando él lo hizo—y pudo ver vellos negros saliendo de sus... patas.

Dolor. Dolor y miedo fueron las últimas cosas que sintió esa noche, y el aullido de un lobo, que, a pesar de salir de su garganta, sonaba completamente extraño, fue lo último que escuchó antes de dejar ir su consciencia, permitiendo que el lobo tomara el control.


End file.
